villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Worst Villains Tournament Ever (Manuel Lobato Humanes Version)
Worst Villains Tournament Ever is an Manuel Lobato Humanes version is inspired by Miro Floydike´s Worst Villain Tournament Ever. Round 1 *Dr. Nefarious vs. The Giant *Doctor Von Goosewing vs. Monus the Monkey *King Koopa vs Painis Cupcake *Japanese Koopa vs Rigatoni and Razorbeard's Weak Cousin *The Smoggies vs. Captain Vinager and Boing the Kangaroo *Epilogue Round 2 * Vader vs Red * Brock Lesnar vs Hawk Moth * Gauron vs Lord Vorselon * Cyril Sneer vs The Stink Brothers * N. Brio vs LeChuck * Gort, Wart and Mort vs The Trolls (David the Gnome) * Reflux The Knaaren vs Japanese Koopa * Epilogue Round 3 * Painis Cupcake vs Manyuu Kagefusa and Thugs-4-Less Leader * Dr. Gori and Karas vs Air Marshall and The Toad Army * Gauron vs Dogati * Transfer vs Ali Cat * Buzz w/ Vader vs Emperor Otto Destruct * Monus the Monkey and Captain Vinager vs Feathers McGraw * Jap-Koopa and Koopa Kids vs Cyberskull * Epilogue Round 4 * Prologue * Doctor Neo Cortex vs. Sonic X Robotnik * Ratty and Molie vs. Ratchet * Defacely Marmeister vs. King Koopa and Koopalings * Painis Cupcake vs. Ace Hardlight * Shadow Master vs. M. Bison * De Signe's Order and Vader vs. Carlos Santana * Victor & Hugo vs. Mr. Burns * Mrazomor vs. Humsin * No Heart, Beastly and Shreeky vs. Wizardheimer * Evila The Goat vs. Overlord * Trolls (David the Gnome) vs. Devil (Mumin 1969) * Epilogue Round 5 * Prologue * Thadeus Vent vs. Culture Freak * The Giant, The Shark and Big Bubba vs. Horrible Machine and Mean Max * Sharky and Sharko vs. Dexter The Octopus * Artichoke the Pirate vs. The Pirate Penguins (Count Duckula) * Jap-Koopa vs. Rez * The Cactus King vs. King Charlatan and The Walrus * Rigatoni vs. AoSTH Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo * Roscoe Arbuckle vs. Dr. Lobe and Clockwork Delorange * The Smoggies vs. The Bee Queen (Katy la Oruga) * Interlude 1 * Interlude 2 * Malmoth vs. Luciflor * De Signe´s Order vs. The Intruders (Featuring The Marquis De Singe, Zaied, Roddy Piper, Dr. N. Brio, Dogati, Colonel Bockner, Bockner's Troops, Carlos Santana, Carlos Santana's Bandits, Kaptain Skurvy, Kutlass, Green Krock, LeChuck, and Plan-1051 Behemoth) * Larson Petty vs. Quark (Danger Mouse (1981) * Intermission * Baldi vs. Beastly and Scruple * Cyril Sneer vs. Weevil and Trucker Bruce * Aban Khan, Dirty Rat and Jack Boutique vs. Neo Atlantis * Robo-Penfold vs. Dr. Von Goosewing, Gort, Wart and Mort * Caractacus P.Doom vs. General Warhawk * The Hawks vs. Shadow Dojo vs. The LRK * Dr. Claw and The Grappler vs. Urpgor * Epilogue Events of the War Part One Dungeon Of Doom's Master wants Dr. Nefarious because he is the ultimate solution to end Hulkamania and sends his Taskmaster after him along with The Giant. Well, Andre The Giant's son attacks Nefarious's fortress and challenges him, if he loses, he has to join the Dungeon Of Doom. Giant punches Nefarious, and the Scientist tells him that he gives up. Just when Sullivan celebrates his victory, Nefarious summons a giant robot that destroys the Giant. Sullivan rips a bush in anger and he flies away. Doctor Von Goosewing is reading a newspaper about the Vampire Duck named Count Duckula when suddenly an unnamed monkey talks with him, revealing himself to be Monus the Monkey discovering animals can talk, Monus the Monkey traps The Fruitties (Los Fruittis) Roly (Gazpacho), Pak (Mochilo) and Thorny (Pincho) into a trapping set, the animals are ready to fight both with laser and TNT dynamites. But will Doctor Von Goosewing win? Painis Cupcake has been locked to the island of Koopatraz, one day he finally decides to escape. And when nobody sees, he flies through the window. Unfortunately King Koopa notices it and throws a Bomb after him. However, Painis returns it by using a spade and Koopatraz sinks. When Japanese Koopa sees his American brother swimming away from the sinking Koopatraz, he notices a visitor, Rigatoni who would like to hire Koopa on his circus. but he doesn't want to join it, so Rigatoni sends Razorbeard's Weak Cousin to force him to the Circus. But Koopa burns him and kicks Rigatoni's circus out of place. the Ringmaster is not pleased, And Jap-Koopa wonders how he could find his brother. Underwater, Emma, Clarence and Polluto see Captain Vinager´s boatship, Clarence and Polluto talks about the Vulture and his partner Boing the Kangaroo, In the boatship, Delfy the Dolphin and Chees the Dolphin are captured by them, Emma arrives, and sends her three evil whales to kill Captain Vinager and the boatship is start to sinking. The Sorceress is visited by Dungeon of Doom, who want her to join the stable to get Dr. Nefarious so they could end Hulkamania. she is interested, but will join only if they find her the wings of a mighty dragon. Taskmaster sends his minions to look for them. King K. Rool comes to meet Japanese Koopa and wants an alliance with him, so they could together find the Crystal Coconut. he tells that the only person he wants to ally with is his brother. K. Rool tries to give Klump and Krusha to him, but he still doesn't accept. K. Rool plans to find American Koopa himself. Meanwhile, it is found out that Painis Cupcake has survived the sinking of Koopatraz, and is now happy about his escape. Caractacus P.Doom announces the formation of UniCri Inc, as an opponent watching to GEZZAN, composed of Horde, Defacely Marmeister, Al Capone, The Hawks (Los Quebrantahuesos) (such as. Charlie (Killo), Yvone, Destroyer, Rapper and Paccino) Binky the Clown, Dr. M, Feathers McGraw, King of Town, Dr. Lobe and Clockwork Delorange. Meanwhile in the dark castle of Europe, the two villains Captain Darkness and Evila The Goat (Evila la Cabra) are talking about the evil fire named Malmoth And Finally Malmoth has plans for the war with A Group of Trolls. Part Two Red is the gatherer of Dragon Wings that the Sorceress wants. Taskmaster challenges him into a fight, and calls out Vader. Vader isn't powerful enough against him, and he trips. Just before the Dragon is about to win, Taskmaster interferences with the Weapons of Mass Destruction. But when the Tank tries to avoid Red's fire it accidentally drives into a precipice and explodes. Meanwhile Vader awakes, and Red notices and tries to fire at him with an ice bolt, but Vader sends it back injuring him and he flies away, leaving the piece of dragon wings after him. In the laboratory, Hawk Moth is preparing to fight the wrestling martial artist Brock Lesnar, who challenges the fashion designer. Will the wrestler defeat Hawk Moth? In cold Siperia, The Marquis De Singe is planning a new secret weapon and wants Gauron and Dr. N. Brio to clean the area from the Intruders. Gauron takes his old mech, and finds a powerful alien named Lord Vorselon. he tries to shoot Gauron but the mech is pretty strong. Vorselon puts a bomb, but Gauron avoids it and tries to slice the alien in half. Vorselon survives, but Gauron puts a defence shield on and targets into Vorselon and then shoots him, and lurking De Singe is impressed. In Cyril Sneer´s Mansion, the businessman and The Pigs are informing about the Stink Brothers send by UniCri, Inc. they go to Big City (Avenger Penguins), where The Stink Brothers wants to challenge them to a race around Big City. Cyril Sneer and The Pigs accept the challenge to get some fresh evil action. However, the Stink Brothers aren't going to play fair in the game. Another intruder is a powerful zombie pirate LeChuck, who wants to find Singe and tear him apart. LeChuck is interrupted by N. Brio, and the Ghost Pirate doesn't like it and tries to kill him. Brio jumps to water, where he turns into a mutatic frog. LeChuck tries to kill him again, but the mutant goes back into the water and starts collapsing the ship. LeChuck fires for a third time, this time Brio goes away and the Pirare sends his men to conquer the area and find DeSigne. Send by Malmoth, The Trolls are walking to Orson´s Farm (a.k.a. U.S. Acres) when suddenly Gort, Wart and Mort arrive and they talk to the Trolls about running and chasing, The Trolls try to attack and chase Gort, Wart and Mort, Will the Pigs survive against the Trolls? Rigatoni is mad that he lost to Jap-Koopa, and teams up with K. Rool and become "Alliance to End Koopalliance". He also introduces his weapon, Reflux, to the Kremling Leader. Meanwhile in Jap-Koopa's castle, he is waiting for his brother to pay a visit. When Klump and Krusha appear and tell him to "not look left." making him confused, and sees Reflux. Jap-Koopa commands his cannons to attack. Reflux destroys them by calling out meteor rain. He tries to take care of Reflux himself, but the Knaaren gets Jap-Koopa down. Suddenly, King Koopa comes out of nowhere and sends fireballs towards Reflux. When he is trying to fire at Klump and Krusha, Reflux awakens and sends them to Koopa. Then Jap-Koopa rises and burns the Knaaren. The Sorceress is happy that she got her dragon wings, and The Master crowns Vader as the new Taskmaster. De Signe is angry that N. Brio failed to destroy LeChuck, but Roddy Piper tells that Gauron will destroy him anyway. Speaking of Gauron, he hears that Vorselon was an ally of Dr. Nefarious. He also notices that LeChuck has sent his crew to take over the area. Gauron declares a war. Meanwhile Koopa is trying to get something out of Klump who tells him about the Koopalliance. In the Banipal Witt´s Headquaters of the City, Fritz Teufel, Safranek, Ali Cat, Gort, Wart and Mort, Doctor Von Goosewing, Baron Silas Greenback, Nero and Stiletto Mafiosa are accepting the position of a Alliance. And finally, Malmoth sees the image of the Pigs defeating the Trolls but he brings them for something else in mind. Part Three Thugs-4-Less Leader heards about Painis Cupcake's escape, he wants to get him for "good reasons" and hires a busty fighter, Manyuu Kagefusa to bring Painis alive. Painis Cupcake is near-by, when he sees Kagefusa who wants to challenge him into a fight. He laughs for at her for the challenge. But when Kagefusa reveals her deadly sword weapon, he accepts it. Kagefusa is a hard opponent for him, she blocks almost all of his attacks. Finally Painis hits her, just when he is about to eat her, Thugs-4-Less Leader interferes with his choppa and shoots a rocket on Painis. Just when Leader thinks he is dead, the TF2 Freak reveals his angriness.. Gori the space ape and his ally Karas are on their way to conquer Earth, when they are ambushed by Air Marshall and his toad army, who believe them to be enemy spies. Gori calls Karras into battle, who scares the Toads away. Dogati was sent by LeChuck to take over the land of DeSinge. Dogati and Bockner with their forces are walking in Mongolia to find DeSinge, but a plane interrupts their journey and giant pile of smoke makes the natives panic and run away. Then, Gauron reveals himself. The slave-trader tries to shoot him, but he succesfully defends it and causes destruction. He tries again this time Gauron's defense doesn't stand long enough and the missile erupts himself and causes a huge explosion. Dogati and Bockner succesfully escape, but what about Gauron? Fritz Teufel sends Ali Cat to fight against an evil wolf master of disguise Transfer. He has been interfering in his operations to ensure cats domination. Ali Cat faces off Transfer in an alleyway with his gang of cats. Who will win? The Master plans to send Vader to attack Otto Destruct, Nefarious's ally. Sorceress also wants to show off her powers and turns a bunny into a monster, Buzz. Vader interrupts Otto Destruct and tells him to reveal where Nefarious is. he won't open his mouth so easily, so Vader sends Buzz to attack him. Otto defeats Buzz quickly and Vader outrages, jumping on the Technomite. After they were defeated by Dr. Von Goosewing and The Smoggies, Monus the Monkey and Captain Vinager are return to fight, they meet Feathers McGraw sent by UniCri, inc. and talk about their opponents, but Feathers uses a robot called The Wrong Trousers. Meanwhile the criminals prepare and use their robots to fight, but McGraw uses a control machine to activate the hero called Wallace in the Wrong Trousers from West Wallaby Street, But Monus and Captain Vinager use one of the robots to defeat the penguin trapping him into a milk bottle, before they send him to the jail of the zoo from Europe. Jap-Koopa and his nephews are ready to attack the Alliance To End Koopalliance. Meanwhile, King K. Rool has found a powerful virus and makes an alliance with him, if Cyberskull would use his body as his genetic form. The Kremling leader accepts and Cyberskull goes into K. Rool's body, and turns into a monster. the Koopalings are about to get into K. Rool's Cave when they meet Cyberskull, Jap-Koopa sends his nephews to attack him when Cyberskull rolls them into stairs before sending an army of Datagoblins to destroy Jap-Koopa. The turtle-like being kills them, but they turn alive again. And he is in trouble. Cyberskull/King K. Rool comes to the city and introduces his new body to Rigatoni, and he is pleased. Nefarious is angry that two of his allies are dead, but Thugs-4-Less tells him that Painis Cupcake has probably killed them. The scientist plans to get Gleeman Vox with him to find Painis. The Master hears about it and tells Vader to find Gleeman and Thugs-4-Less so he could shake the truth of Nefarious's hideout out of them. Dogati and Bockner have survived the explosion, and the adventurer wants to find his other ally Carlos Santana, so they would together attack DeSinge. Gauron has survived the explosion, but he has been injured, DeSigne is aware of that. Transfer reports about his failure to Marmagora, she has an idea to fight off Fritz Teufel by calling the help of Hugo von Skelter. Arktos the Snowman is approached by Mrazomor who want to conquer the desert realm. After Rigatoni's meeting with Cyberskull, Caractacus P. Doom promises to help the Ringmaster in exchange which he agrees. Evila the Goat tells Captain Darkness they have to defeat Malmoth's Roundtable of Inferno, Dark Yabu, Gaul, Malefor and Overlord. Darkness tells he will be on it. Part Four De Signe is greeted by Vader, who wants some of his forces to help Dungeon Of Doom in their hunt for Nefarious. The French doctor only accepts the offer if he helps Gauron and Zaied to beat rest of the intruders. Vader consests. Rigatoni and Caractacus P.Doom have heard that the Koopalliance is trying to rescue Jap-Koopa. He sends Dr. Neo Cortex and Defacely Marmeister to stop them. GEZZAN, composed of General Warhawk, Mr. Burns, Lawrence Limburger and Shadow Master, have been watching the events of the war. Ratchet comes to Earth with intentions to pollute it. Cortex finds Dr. Eggman's flying ship. The evil genius notices Cortex and promises to destroy the yellow scientist for once and all. Cortex hops on his hoverboard and destroys Eggman's traps. But then the power of his hoverboard starts ending, and the doctor thinks his victory has came, but then the reinforcements come in. As Ratchet is planning his next move, two animals, an evil rat named Ratty and his minion, Molie, want to overpower the strange entity. Defacely Marmeister has created a new spray that he uses to wake Graffiti's alive. He uses one to stop King Koopa and his Koopalings, who run away. Later the supervillain has created an entire army of Graffiti Monsters, but then he is met again by the Koopa Family, this time accompanied with the Power Wand, that they use to fight against Marmeiter's forces. The fight ends up turning into Koopa's side which the supervillain is destroyed. Nefarious's ally Gleeman Vox has sent his best fighter Ace Hardlight to stop Painis Cupcake who has destroyed Nefarious's minions one-by-one. Ace isn't afraid to go against the Freak, And confuses him with his clone attacks. But then, Painis activates his questionable power and Ace is history. GEZZAN sends Shadow Master and the Shadow Dojo to deal with M. Bison and his organization the Shadaloo. Carlos Santana attacks De Signe's territory, where he is met by Vader. Vader intimidates the bandit to go away, but then Zaied attacks. Dogati's forces come to help, who are met by Gauron. Dogati and Carlos escape and injure Vader and Gauron. A vizier named Aban Khan sends two bumbling detectives to steal the wealth of an american millionaire and member of GEZZAN Mr. Burns. As Victor & Hugo break into the power plant, Burns is prepared for the bumbling criminals arrival. Humsin hears of invaders coming to the desert world. Mrazomor and his icicle witches freeze everything on their path as Humsin prepares his army. No Heart hears of a rebellous Koopa Wizard named Wizardheimer from Beastly, and tells him and Shreeky to prepare for a counterattack. The wizard has many tricks on his sleeve but he's still fighting against three persistant baddies. In their quest to fight Malmoth's forces, Evila arrives in hell. There she finds the Horseman of Conquest, Overlord with the rest of his Vicious Circle. he sends his henchmen Octopus and Openface to battle the evil witch, but she quickly gets rid of them, leading to Overlord fighting the witch herself. To please Malmoth, The Trolls decide to attack a rebellious demon named Devil. They destroy his castle, but the Demon gets revenge on the Trolls with help of his telescopes. Dr. Nefarious is getting tired of Painis and proceeds to destroy him in the most brutal way possible. Gleeman tells him to relax and focus on other things, But the power goes out. The Master has hacked Nefarious's system and forces him to join Dungeon Of Doom or he will be destroyed. The scientist remembers the Master and his first try against him, and denies again. Gleeman tells Nefarious to forget Painis and get rid of the Dungeon. The Smoggies find Ratchet and they join forces because of their love of pollution Meanwhile, The Sorceress has waken The Giant from dead, who is ready for action. In a pirate ship of the sea, Artichoke the Pirate (El Pirata Alcachofo) sends his two sharks Sharky and Sharko to the ocean sea blue. Dogati and Carlos return to LeChuck's base, where he tells them to get ready for their Big Attack. The Egg joins UniCri Inc after Defacely Marmeister's defeate. Cortex is trying to find a way to drive away the Koopa Family. He is interrupted by Krusha who has escaped from the hold of the Koopalliance, but Klump accidentally drives on him. Cortex's computer malfunctions and tells Klump to be more careful. Cyberskull/K. Rool comes to see the incident. When Krusha awakens, he turns out to be more intelligent now and has a plan to drive away the Koopa's. Malmoth is furious that the Trolls have failed him, and kills them. He then begins to look for new allies. Marquis is mad that Vader has failed him, but things get worse when Vader tells Gauron has been disappeared completely. De Signe starts panicing and getting ready for the worst. Baron Greenback sees the resurrection of Hugo Von Skelter, and takes Mort, Gort and Wart to look for a mysterious idol. Dirty Rat, King of the Underworld, has entered the war. Part Five Kayo has gathered his own alliance of The Cactus King, Lavan and Smoke to help him save Humsin from the Frozen Army, he also has Humsin's hypnotic wand to help him. Victor and Hugo reconcile with three criminals (such as Chef, Bestia and Tapon) after getting fired by Aban Khan. Dirty Rat meets Aban Khan, he promises that he knows a place where he can get endless fortune. Khan is ready to stop at nothing to make himself richer. In Hell, a mysterious being demands Luciflor to look for the keys to the prison where Children of the Elder God are kept in Malmoth's thtone room. Lawrence tells Dr. Nefarious about Dungeon of Doom and how they killed Emperor Destruct, the scientist gets angry about that and how he wasted his time on Painis Cupcake. so he decides to go himself take care of stable and gives the charge of Nefarious's base to Gleeman Vox. Informerbot tells Gleeman about Nefarious's decision, who is joyed to hear about this. Instead of killing them the Media mogul plans to imprison the Dungeon of Doom and hire them as gladiators for DreadZone. Baron Greenback tells a stray cat named Mean Max to work for his most recent invention, A horrible machine, which he built for Dr. Nefarious in exchange of items to find the Bone Idol. Thadeus Vent hears of a scientist obsessed with culture. He sends his minion Lucius to capture the meddling doctor as he might pose a threat of producing music. Lucius pretends to come for a friendly visit but Culture Freak immediately recognizes what he is really often. The Resurrected Giant and his henchmen The Shark and Big Bubba come to the first obstacle of Nefarious's base. Horrible Machine. However the trio has been spotted by two cats, who tell their boss Mean Max about the attack. Max forces them to launch the machine. By their powers the trio avoids the first attacks of the machine, but the cannon ends up burning The Shark alive. Big Bubba sights Max, who makes sure the machine is healthy. he grabs Max from his tail and goes on a submission move, and tells The Giant to destroy the Horrible Machine. Sharky and Sharko come to the underwater kingdom of Quetzo, where they face off against octopus named Dexter. Dexter uses his own shark minions to combat the enemy sharks, but the shark duo is far more competent leaving Dexter to try taking on them himself. As Artichoke is looking for possible treasure, he stumbles upon a group of mutinous penguins. As the penguins don't think Artichoke is a real pirate, he strikes back with a...musical number??? Jap-Koopa is still in the prison, accompaneid by Klump, when the mysterious "Spirit of Television" Rez appears and tells Jap-Koopa to release him from his TV Prison, as a reciprocal service he'll will release Jap-Koopa, Klump tells him not to, but the turtle-like being doesn't care. Rez gets free and destroys the cell, but turns out to be violent. Jap-Koopa however gets assisted by his children who have been released from the carpet. the Koopalings do a magical electric attack, but Rez turns himself into a giant. Magical attacks do not harm him, and he wipes the Koopalings out of the way. Suddenly King Koopa's children find Jap-Koopa and turn him into a giant bigger than Rez. The spirit fires a lazer, which hurts him but Jap-Koopa attacks him and Rez dies, but his soul escapes. The Cactus King arrives in Arktos's ally King Charlatan's castle in hopes of finding Humsin but Charlatan is angry about the possibility of being melted he shoots ice beams to drive away the reckless king but when it doesn't work he unleshes The Giant Walrus. Krusha hears about the Council of Robotnik's and puts Rigatoni to destroy them, The ringmaster refuses because he is an authorite. Krusha explains to him that he has always sent his minions to death and he doesn't have to do anything. Rigatoni can't go against arguement and grudginly accepts, only if he gets some armory. Dr. Neo Cortex tells he has a robot Rigatoni could control and reveals the Jet Alone, a bizarre looking robot that is not dangerous to control. The ringmaster gets scared of the abomination and runs away but Cortex tells his minions to get him back. Jet Alone walks in a solid ground when the henchmen of Julian Robotnik, Sleet and Dingo see the robot. Dingo gets quite excited about the upcoming fight but Sleet tells it will not last long, and that's right because the robot shuts down suddenly. Cortex has another, less safe choice for Rigatoni, EVA-03. The Evangelion piloted by Rigatoni goes through the city as Sleet and Dingo chase it. Rigatoni notices the followers and jumps behind them, Evangelion instead ends up going to meet Ivo Robotnik. who sees the Evangelion coming right to his base and puts Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts get ready with the defense system, but the Evangelion ends up destroying the base before the system could be activated. Robotnik escapes with his henchmen, Sleet ends up tracking the Evangelion himself with his motorcycle, but when the creature lands it causes Sleet to lose control of the bike. Evangelion tries to crush Robotnik, but instead it flies Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts out of the egg-mobile and they crash into the ground, Sleet gets an idea and turns them all into monsters, who scare Robotnik. They choke the Evangelion and throw it into the ground, killing the piloting Rigatoni. Cortex is shocked and Sleet captures him. Dr. Lobe and Clockwork Delorange spy on a young child genius named Roscoe Arbuckle, who they want to test their robots on. but he has his own robots at hand to help him fight the two mad scientists. Who takes the lead in the battle of robot builders? A bee interrupts Emma's day, which makes her angry. Ratchet has heard of a large beehive located just next island where they could enslave the bees as revenge. The Smoggies come to meet with ruthless Bee Queen (Katy la Oruga) who refuses to have her colony be enslaved. Emma sends Polluto in armor against the bees, but the malevolent ruler might have sense what to do with the trespassing humans. Captain Vinager and Monus the Monkey have started to plan their next mission but are noticed by the Bee Queen who hires them as guards for her island, but the group plans to doublecross her once the time is right. Clockwork and Dr. Lobe have a visit from Culture Freak, who wants to expand into a trio. Thadeus Vent calls together the New World Order, consisting of Kevin Frattleh, Dave Broz Tito, Satsuki Kiryuin, Fearless Leader, Scumlord, Jaws, Hector LeMans and Gargoyle warning the war happening around the world will affect their plan for total world domination. Kayo uses his magic to recover Humsin, who has been found from King Charlatan's castle. Now the Desert Army will have chance to fight the Frozen Army. Captain Vinager and Monus the Monkey try to impress their new boss The Bee Queen by doing a dance number recalling their achievements. Riff and Raff, two bugs, arrive to have a meeting with their boss Dr. Sinister (Dr. Sinestro). He is introduced to mad scientist Urpgor, who has a brand new scheme in mind to help Sinestro get rich. A mad scientist named Dr. Crumhorn has captured Ernest Penfold so he can transform him into a killer robot and have revenge on his former boss, Greenback. LeChuck hires Kaptain Skurvy and his crew to help him invading De Signe's Order's HQ. The Hawks with their newest member O' Rejas are planning to steal a new drug so that they can win every game. No Heart meets with Gargamel's forces, and they decide to combine their forces to gain ultimate power. Teufel has found new minions, the Rat Brothers. Aban Khan demands Jack Boutique and his pirates to clear his way to New World Order base. In strange underwater world, Dr. Strangesnork is preparing for war. Malmoth is intruded by Luciflor, trying to find keys that are required to release Children of Elder God. Luciflor tries to rely on his magic but Malmoth is far more than it takes. The Intruder's and their new pirate ally Kaptain Skurvy travels through Siperia to De Signe's lab. De Singe and Zaied see the forces and their deadly tank coming. When the tank shoots it's first bullet, De Signe starts the fight and Zaied with his Arm Slave starts killing their men, however the bullets do not hurt their tank and end up releasing Zaied's Arm Slaves power. N. Brio commands Roddy Piper to do something, who responds he's got a perfect plan. Skurvy tells his henchmen Kutlass and Green Krock what to do, but De Signe suprises them with his wind rifle, Skurvy's henchmen try to attack him, but the wind rifle separates them and kills Green Krock. Roddy Piper is starting his car, and starts driving towards the tank. He is preparing a suicide attack, which surprises Skurvy, Dogati and Bockner. Piper thanks him for the "stupid fight" as he crushes the tank, causing an explosion. After the tank exploded, Carlos sees Dogati and his forces retreating. Dogati tells his men that the cave could have a secret path to De Signe's lab, but Santana shoots him. Bockner says he knew that the Mexicans weren't reliable, but Santana tells him to shut up and follow his plans, when somebody shoots his gun away, who turns out to be Zaied. Carlos insults Zaied and his "tiny toy robot", leading to Zaied killing him, as well as Bockner commands the rest of his men to the cave. Kutlass is trying to attack N. Brio but scares him by turning into a monster, Scurvy brings his cannon, but De Signe has his wind rifle too, De Singe focuses when Skurvy fires a cannonball which tackles him. The cannonball isn't really dangerous, so Zaied destroys it with his mech's machine gun. Just when Skurvy is in trouble, a sharp rock penetrates Zaeid's arm slave. LeChuck, who threw the sharp rock, has turned himself into a statue, wanting De Signe to pay his bill. De Signe tells Brio to release AS Behemoth. The Colossal Arm Slave enters the fighting ground, LeChuck shoots magic at him but AS blocks it, AS starts walking towards LeChuck, who tries to stop him with Monkey Kombat, yet that doesn't damage the robot either. AS Behemoth grabs his sword and kills LeChuck, while N. Brio wonders what happened to Dogati and Santana, but De Singe couldn't care less about them. Evil Larson Petty is planning to invade Melmac, but his invasion is interrupted by another alien J.J. Quark. the Melmacian sends his armada after the troublesome trashtalker. Jack Boutique prepares to betray Aban Khan if their plan succeeds. Scruple has skipped school again, so the punishing teacher Baldi comes after him. Scruple is defenseless against him and his ruler but fellow ally Beastly arrives with No-Heart's amulet to fight the persistant teacher. Binky the Clown plans to kidnap Cyril Sneer, who survived his attack from The Stink Brothers . He sends his ally Weevil after him. Cyril is stopped by the fake police officer, but he flees. Meanwhile a discount store runner Trucker Bruce is hired by Binky to help Weevil chase after the businessman. Aban Khan alongside his allies are ready to raid the Neo Atlantis base to steal Gargoyle's fortune. However the group underestimated the hypercompetence of Neo Atlantis Soldiers, proving to be dangerous against the greedy criminals. Dr. Von Goosewing and the Pig brothers are looking for the bone idol when suddenly they're attacked by Crumhorn's Robo-Penfold. Caractacus P. Doom watches General Warhawk's invasion of Big City, and decides to send Harry Slime to fight Warhawk's tanks with his own. Who wins? Mad general or mad genius? The Hawks have plans to crash Shadow Master's weapon sales, and steal all the guns for themselves. The Shadow Warriors turn out to be much tougher than expected however and will not let The Hawks to ruin their business. However a monstrous beast is heading towards both factions with just destruction in mind. The Leader of MAD, Dr. Claw recruits Dr. Dummkopf to send the strong but dimwitted Grappler to destroy Urpgor, the ally of his nemesis Dr. Sinister. Urpgor just happens to spy on Claw when he finds himself being hunted by the brute. at least he has some inventions on his disposal... Bockner finds three different passes from the cave and wants his men to find out what they are, but gets tackled by Iron Sheik, who blames him for being a copycat, he shoots Sheiky Baby and escapes, but his only man however drowns the Colonel is now alone. After hearing of Luciflor's death, the mysterious evil entity sends Fenella Fellorick to get the keys while Malmoth is distracted. No Heart spies on unaligned villains in hopes of finding new allies including Texas Pete, Bulk, Skeleton, Rey Grog, Estroles, Dexter, Dr. Paradigm, and Kybo Ren. The Master greets Vader who has returned from Siperia and tells him he's injured, when suddenly Nefarious surprises them. Vader tells the scientist that he will destroy him when he recovers, Nefarious tells him to calm down and tell if he fights he ends up going on a worse injury, Vader throws the buttress away and Nefarious and Lawrence fall out of the building. Master gives Vader Meng, the powerful samoan fighter to help him. Raffish Ralph comes to inform his bosses Cyril Sneer and Weasel McGreed about Teufel's alliance. The businessman already begins to plot his counterattack. King Koopa is greeted at the secret hideout by Jap-Koopa who is happy that the Koopalliance is in pieces once again, when Dr. Eggman's Flying fortress rises from the sea, which was put to work again by Kooky Von Koopa. Snively, Katella, Sleet and Dingo also greets the Kings of Koopas and shows them their newest prisoner, Dr. Cortex himself. Koopa pokes fun at him, who instead is anguished about the failure of Evangelion and the death of Rigatoni. Koopa tells his sons to gather all the remaining members. Baron Greenback plans his revenge at Crumhorn by using his time machine to summon Cardinal Richelieu and his forces. Krusha is still joyed about the ridiculous amount of blood he saw in the battleground after Rigatoni was killed, when Klump interrupts him and tells him that Jap-Koopa has escaped. Then he chastens Klump for not doing his work right and Rigatoni's death was already a bad enough setback. The Kremling General explains that he tried his best when he realizes that the Rinmaster was dead. Krusha told him not to speak so loud so Cyberskull couldn't hear, but however the Computer virus had already heard everything and he wasn't happy. He promises to get a revenge at the Koopalliance. North Wind and Athanasius join The Frozen Army. LeChuck wakes up in Malmoth´s hell, where he is greeted by the Demon who tells LeChuck about The Trolls fates and he's got a mission to do. Meanwhile, Dogati survived the bullet, and sees his archenemy, Gauron, alive as well. Caractacus P. Doom's newest ally is notorious criminal Cyanure. Gargamel captures Smurfette and he transforms her into an evil Smurf. Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever